The invention relates to a condenser and, more particularly, to a single fluid inline flow condenser. A single fluid flows into the condenser by an inlet port in a two-phase fluid flow condition (ie., consisting of a vapor phase and a condensate phase) and, during the flow through the condenser, the single fluid cools itself such that for at least a portion of the flow through the condenser, the flow is a single phase flow of condensate only. The preferred single fluid is anhydrous ammonia (NH3). This condenser is useful for applications such as mobile tank fertilization of row-crop fields. The condenser is combinable with various other options including:—                flow rate measuring;        flow rate regulation;        flow distribution to multiple outlets, and so on.        
The inventorship hereof includes the inventors of U.S. Pat. No. 8,622,253—Litterly et al., entitled “ANHYDROUS AMMONIA FERTILIZER METERING AND DISTRIBUTION APPARATUS AND METHOD,” the disclosure of which is incorporated in full herein by this reference thereto.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the drawings and preferred embodiment(s) and example(s).